Some resellers may request one or more telephone numbers from a telephone number provider. Given the dynamic nature of the demand for telephone numbers by telephone number end users, resellers may demand more or less telephone numbers from telephone number service providers. A reseller may assign a telephone number to a particular end user. In some instances, however, the reseller and telephone number end user may realize that the assigned telephone number has been allocated to another telephone number end user.
These and other embodiments and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the various exemplary embodiments.